


This Thing Called Love

by Four_Misfits



Series: Brianna May Taylor [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Brianna is Brian May, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderbending, Gwen Lee is Gwilym, Joe is the cutest, Love, Romance, Secrets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Misfits/pseuds/Four_Misfits
Summary: When Gwendolyn Lee and Ben Hardy were cast as Brianna May-Taylor and Roger Taylor respectively, they worked the hardest to make their portrayal as faithful as possible. They never intended to resemble the love story of the people they were supposed to play.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek
Series: Brianna May Taylor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393807
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to a new chapter in this universe of Brianna May and Roger Taylor! This time, we see our favourite guitarist and drummer facing the challenges of making a movie that would do their friend Freddie justice. And also being the witness of a love that, somehow, resembles theirs.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistake you find.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna miss it.”

Gwen looked at Joe with tenderness. She couldn’t help but feel that towards Joe who, despite being her same age, Gwen felt the need to hug and protect from whatever evil might be in the world. They had met just weeks ago and Gwen loved him as if he were her little brother. “It’s okay, you know. Brianna and Roger will understand.”

“They’ll think I’m an ungrateful son of a bitch!” Joe rolled his eyes. “It’s one of those one-in-a-million opportunities to get to know them better.”

“I have more fittings with costume,” Rami said with a sigh, clearly disappointed he was missing his opportunity of spending a whole weekend at the May-Taylor’s. “You guys have fun.”

“At least you two have real material,” Joe added and Gwen knew he was about to complain for the millionth time he wished John Deacon was as available as the May-Taylors were to talk to him and help him get the character right. “I’m stuck with YouTube videos.”

Ben patted Joe on the back. “C’mon, mate. Your accent is spot on.”

“Whatever. You’re gonna spend a whole weekend with Roger. _At his house_.”

“It’s just a weekend at his house.”

“Just _a weekend at his house_?” Joe asked, sarcastically. “I’d be shitting my pants if I were you.”

The rehearsals ended as Gwen had predicted: Joe kept on complaining bit more about the fact they were spending the weekend at the May-Taylor’s while Rami kept complaining about his lip-sync and Ben kept on checking his drums were well tuned.

She loved their rehearsals. It wasn’t not so long ago that she was sceptical about Rami and Joe, two Americans portraying two British men – and rockstars – and there they were, Joe looked as if he had grown up to be a bass player and Rami was definitely Freddie when on stage.

And there was also Ben.

“Gwen?”

“Sorry, yeah –“ Gwen placed Brianna May’s Red Special – the replica of course – into the case and turned to the blonde. “sorry, I was just… you were saying?”

Ben turned and watched both Rami and Joe already at the door, several feet from them. “Um, I was wondering if you’d like a lift tomorrow?”

“Oh.”

“I can drive us there.” Ben smiled. “Well, if you’d like to go with me, that’s it. I figured I could drive us since we don’t live far off each other and –“

“Yes,” Gwen took her bag and finally her jacket. When she stood up, she became too conscious of her height, being a bit taller than Ben, still felt somewhat awkward. “I’d like that very much, yes.”

The offer came unexpectedly.

As well as Brianna and Roger’s invitation.

Everything had been surreal ever since being casted as Brianna May-Taylor in the upcoming biopic. Getting the script, watching tons of videos on Youtube, trying to get Brianna May-Taylor’s facial expressions, mannerism, voice, accent.

She wasn’t portraying characters written by Shakespeare, she was portraying a rock legend, an astrophysicist, the woman who made history in the music world, one of the most interesting and talented women in the whole world.

Gwendolyn Lee was portraying Brianna May-Taylor, Queen’s guitarist.

Meeting Brianna for the first time was something Gwendolyn Lee – better known as Gwen to friends and family – had only experienced in her dreams. She remember vividly that afternoon when her older brother introduced her into a world where Queen existed. Gwen had found fascinating the fact that there was a band who were all boys except for the guitarist. That the guitarist was a woman in an all men’s band and that she toured the world with her kids, the kids she had with the drummer Roger Taylor blew her mind at the time.

She had only dreamt of ever meeting her and there was one afternoon Brianna May-Taylor giving her a replica of her Red Special – built for her – and receiving a lesson by the legend herself.

When the time to meet Roger Taylor finally came, Gwen felt her legs shaking as jelly, and her cheeks turning red the moment the drummer told her she was as beautiful as his Brianna and therefore perfect for the role.

“Has she already told you you’re more beautiful than she ever was?”

Gwen only nodded, still speechless. Everything felt so surreal, there was Roger Taylor taking her hand and telling her she was perfect for the role.

When she nodded, she watched the drummer shake his head. “You’re perfect to play my Bri. That’s why we chose you.”

_That’s why we chose you._

Her agent had said the band had their own say the moment casting decisions had to be made. But Gwen had never before been told the very same Roger Taylor and Brianna May-Taylor had decided she was the best fit to play the guitarist.

For some weeks they’ve been rehearsing while going to fittings with costume, as well as hair and make-up. Those long days have given her the chance to meet her fellow actors and they had already bonded through songs, cups of coffee in between rehearsals and some pints afterwards.

Gwen had grown closer to Joe, who she believed was the cutest man she had ever met. He was extremely funny and talkative and sometimes they spent hours and hours exchanging texts and jokes. Rami, compared to Joe, was quieter but no less friendly.

Ben was also amazing. A few years younger than her, Gwen had her own reservations when it came to men who were under 30 – but there was a special chemistry between the two of them that made rehearsals the best part of her day.

She was glad they became friends. She believed she trusted him when she struggled with her guitar lessons. Ben was always there to help her when they rehearsed and Gwen thought that was important since both were playing husband and wife and when it came to portraying the May-Taylors, both knew they had to live up to expectations since they were playing one of the most powerful couples in the music world.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow then.” Ben opened the door of the studio for her.

Gwen smiled. “Thanks, Ben. See you tomorrow.”

…

“Hope you don’t mind,” Ben said as they started listening to _Hammer to Fall_ in his car. “but I really need to get those drums.”

“Not at all.”

“How are those guitar lessons going on?”

“It’s okay, I guess.” Gwen sighed. “I’m never gonna be as good as her, but I plan on making her justice.”

Silence fell upon them. After _Hammer to Fall_ , the playlist continued and they listened to _Under Pressure_ , _Killer Queen_ , and _Somebody to Love_. Both shared interesting facts they had come across while doing their research. For instance, Ben knew there was some rivalry hidden behind _Under Pressure_ between Freddie and David Bowie. Gwen commented on the fact _Somebody to Love_ was Freddie’s mother’s favourite song.

When _39_ started playing, Gwen felt her head spinning for a moment.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you pull over?”

“What? You feeling sick?”

Ben immediately turned to her and did as he was asked to. His first fear was that Gwen was going to be sick, but she only exited his car and leaned on the door, her eyes on the road, the cars passing them by.

“Gwen? You okay?”

“I haven’t slept a wink,” Gwen finally admitted, running both hands over her face. “I’m nervous.”

“I’m nervous too,” Ben admitted. “But we’ve met ‘em before, right? They’re nice. Just want to meet us and maybe tell us something important for our parts.”

Gwen nodded. Ben was right. They had been more than nice. Brianna had gifted her a replica of her Red Special and gave her a private lesson. Roger, as much as Gwen knew, had also given Ben a gift, a pair of drumsticks, signed by him, of course.

However, as she studied the script, she found a more and more complex character. Brianna May-Taylor wasn’t only Queen’s guitarist. Brianna was one of the forces behind Queen, behind Freddie. She was a woman who challenged gender expectations during her youth and played in an all-men’s band and made history in Live Aid, the greatest rock concerts that will ever exist.

“I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Ben frowned. “What d’you mean?”

“All this.” Gwen sighed. “What if I disappoint them?”

“ _You_ disappoint them?” Ben asked her as he came to lean against his car right next to her. He immediately took his box with cigarettes. “You mind?” When Gwen shook her head, he lit one and took a long drag. “If one of us is gonna fuck this up it’s me – I lied to get the part.”

Gwen looked at him and wished she smoked to ask him one. Maybe people were right and cigarettes really helped with nerves.

“I can’t play the drums.” Ben finally admitted.

Gwen said nothing for a moment. Her mind was on the long afternoons rehearsing, Ben tuning his tombs and complaining when they were not the way they were supposed to be. He could even perform one of Roger’s famous solos and Gwen believed he was a real drummer.

“I learned one song for the audition. Been taking lessons ever since I was given the part.” Then, his eyes were not on Gwen, but on the road. “I don’t even look like Roger. Rami and Joe got the perfect accent. You are Brianna’s clone,” he chuckled, but his eyes looked sad. “Don’t know why I was given the role. You’re all great actors. You’ve done amazing things, Joe and Rami too. I’m just… a bloke with good abs. Guess Roger wanted someone to make him look good.”

“Hey, don’t say that, Ben.”

Ben lit yet another cigarette. “’S the truth. Always got parts only because of my body. My studies or acting skills were always irrelevant to all of them.” Ben sighed, his eyes not on Gwen but on his trainers. “That’s why I lied. I wanted this so hard – for myself. To prove ‘em wrong.”

“Roger and Brianna believe in you, trust me.” Gwen tried to reassure him. She took one of his hands and gave it a light squeeze. It was a reassuring thing, meant to calm Ben. But their hands remained linked for more time that Gwen had meant to. “You’re gonna be an amazing Roger Taylor.”

The blond’s eyes were on their hands. He looked up and winked at the Welsh lady standing next to him. “I won’t fuck it up. Cos you’re gonna be my Brianna May.”

Gwen blushed and she knew she was blushing because she felt her cheeks hot. She watched Ben discarding the last of his cigarette and taking his keys.

“Ready? We’re not that far.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Ben finally arrive at the May-Taylor's.   
> Gwen believes Hardzello is a thing. Ben, on the other hand, kida ships Mazzlee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must admit I loved those Hardzello and Mazzlee ships.

“There you are,” Brianna said, opening the door herself and pulling both into a tight hug. “thank you for accepting our invitation.”

“Thank you guys for inviting us,” Ben was the first to speak. “Um, Joe and Rami couldn’t make it. They send their apologies.”

Brianna smiled. “Yes, what a pity. Would you like some tea?”

“Tea would be lovely,” Gwen said with a smile and soon felt Brianna’s hand taking hers and Ben’s as she led the way to the back garden.

There, they found Roger Taylor, who was already setting the cups and flowers into a vase. “Your favourites, love.”

“Thank you, Rog,” both Ben and Gwen watched the drummer taking Brianna’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “our guests are here.”

Roger was no less welcoming and hugged both actors as if they were his real children. Soon they were all seated and were sharing tea and bread baked by the guitarist herself.

They talked about life and the upcoming film that had brought them together was not mentioned at all. Both Brianna and Roger talked about their kids, how lonely they felt sometimes living in the house that used to be full of them and it was now too big for themselves.

Brianna and Roger asked them about their lives and were genuinely interested in knowing who they were. Rather than being an interrogatory, both Ben and Gwen felt as if they were their parents, asking them about themselves after spending their gap year abroad.

Soon, the couple took them to walk around their garden while Brianna told them everything about her plants and flowers, how that vast garden – which Gwen believed was beautiful – had come to be.

Gwen had definitely decided to enjoy the moment, as Joe had put it, being invited by the May-Taylors to spend a whole weekend at their house was one-in-a-million opportunity.

But Gwen couldn’t help but notice the way Brianna talked, her mannerisms, the gestures, her voice. She knew the Brianna she was supposed to portray was not the same Brianna who was sitting across her having lunch, but she was absorbed by her gentle voice, the way Brianna spoke of her children and how proud she was of them, of the causes she supported – it made her feel she could not fail her.

And she was not failing her.

“I’ll show you your rooms,” Roger said, leading the way upstairs. “Bri and I take a nap after lunch – old people’s habit I guess.”

Each room was one across the other. Roger did not leave them until he made sure they had everything they could possibly need and without reassuring them the house was theirs, that the food inside the fridge was theirs to take in case they were hungry, his garden theirs in case they wanted to walk and their practice room with their instruments theirs in case they wanted to practice.

“Our room’s on the other side of the house,” Roger added with a wink “no need to keep things quiet – we won’t hear you anyways.” And with that, he left.

Gwen turned to Ben and both laughed when the drummer left.

“Did he really say that?”

Ben shook his head. “He fucking did.”

Gwen pulled her phone and smiled at the screen. She took a selfie and sent it straight away. “It’s Joe.” She told Ben the moment she felt his gaze on her. “He wants to know if we’ve seen anything Deacy related.”

Ben’s eyes were on her the moment she leaned on her bed and took a selfie, this time unbuttoning the first buttons of her shirt.

“Guess I’m gonna unpack. Maybe rest a little. Didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Oh, okay.” Gwen put her phone away. “I’ll… unpack too. Probably call Joe.”

Ben chuckled. “Tell ‘im John Deacon’s here. That’s gonna kill ‘im.”

From his room Ben could hear Gwen talking to Joe on the phone and laughing.

He had his suspicions. He had seen them hanging out after their rehearsals and the two of them seemed to grow closer and closer with the passing of time.

Ben once had Joe over at his flat. The American was the funniest person he had ever met. Between pizza and some beers Ben learned a few things about the man who as a kid appeared in one of the most iconic films of all times. Ben had even told Joe he should have his own comedy show, but Joe said all he wanted was to write and direct his own films.

“Oh wait,” Joe said, eyeing his phone. “It’s Gwen. Says hi. Gonna send her something good.”

Ben watched Joe take a selfie together with a slice of pizza and sending it straight away. They had met some days ago, but it seemed Joe and Gwen were already exchanging texts and selfies.

“She’s awesome.”

“Yeah.”

“So, you don’t have as many scenes as I thought you would,” Joe commented, mouth full. “you know, with Brianna and Roger being together and all that.”

Ben shrugged. “Well, Brianna said the focus’ on Freddie.”

“Gwen said the same.”

Ben said nothing.

“Says there are some kissing scenes and that she’s pregnant for most of the film.”

“Hmm.”

“I’ve got some pictures,” Joe passed the phone to the blond. “the other day she tried some fake bellies and the wig.”

Ben looked at the pictures of Gwen in full costume, wearing the Live Aid outfit, black jeans, white shirt and trainers, the wig and the fake pregnant belly.

He believed she looked as if Brianna May-Taylor had gone through a rejuvenating machine only to play herself in the film.

Gwen Lee was definitely Brianna May-Taylor.

And Ben also believed she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

“Spot on.”

“I’ll show you some of me with the carrot wig.”

Ben smiled. “The carrot wig?”

“Oh, yeah. I look like a fucking carrot.”

Joe changed the topic and everything else was forgotten.

…

“What’s the house like?” Joe asked as if he were a little five-year-old, desperate to know everything. “Is it big? Do they have merch around the house? Have you played together? Have you seen any of their kids? Do they have any pets? Does Brianna have guinea pigs?”

Gwen laughed and took the phone with her as she rested on the bed. “The house’s enormous. They don’t have merch around… we haven’t really talked about music. Their kids are not here and no, they don’t have any pets. Oh, and I haven’t seen any guinea pig around,” Gwen said, remembering the endless questions Joe had made. “it’s just a normal place.”

“Normal? _It’s Brianna and Roger Taylor’s house_!” Joe almost shouted. “Oh shit, where are you know?”

“Guest room,” Gwen moved the phone and showed Joe the room. “They’re napping.”

Joe smiled. “Looks cosy. Where’s Benny?”

“In his room.”

“Just sent him a selfie and he hasn’t responded yet.”

“Must be sleeping. Said he was tired.”

“Yeah, or he’s ignoring me,” Joe looked into the camera. “either way he shouldn’t ignore me.”

Gwen chuckled. “He’s not ignoring you.”

“Oh yes, now that he’s with you he’s ignoring me. Just wait till you’re back and he’ll be all _mine_.”

Sometimes Gwen didn’t know what to think of Joe and Ben. Ever since their first meeting, the two of them had become the closest. Joe was always teasing Ben during rehearsals, or snapping pictures of the two of them in compromising – yet funny scenarios. Sometimes Joe joked they were going to drive the fans nuts after the film’s released and he had the green light to post all those pictures he had stored in his phone.

Joe had once or twice commented on Ben’s dog, saying he had met the famous Frankie whilst visiting Ben – something he let out innocently. While Gwen knew both Joe and Ben had been in a relationship with a woman before, it crossed her mind they might be bisexual – and that they, under all that teasing and joking, were actually dating or at least seeing each other.

There was nothing wrong with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger knows a person in love when he sees one. And Brianna opens her heart to Gwen, the actress who's playing her in the upcoming biopic.

When Gwen opened her eyes, it took her some seconds to remember where she was, at the May-Taylor’s house, in one of their guest rooms. She also recalled Facetiming with Joe, then changing into a pair of comfy jeans and a black jumper.

When Brianna opened the door of the room, she found Ben’s was open. When she didn’t see him, she ventured into the living room, where she found Roger and Ben chatting, cups of tea already on the table and Brianna walking in with a tray of sweet treats.

“Did you have a good nap, dear?” Brianna asked her, already pouring tea into her cup. “Come, have a sit.”

Gwen felt herself blushing again. Ben moved a bit to give her more room and Gwen took it as an invitation to sit next to him. “I did, thank you. Sorry for missing tea.”

“Oh please, we were just starting,” Roger smiled at her. “So Ben’s telling me you’ve already been to costume and hair and make-up.”

“Tried many wigs and clothes,” Ben was the first to speak. “Had some photoshoots too, you know, for costume – so they compare them to the original looks.”

Gwen took the cup of tea to her lips and nodded. “Same here. So far I’ve tried the Live Aid wig and costume and a couple of fake bellies.”

“I was pregnant with Rufus back then. Six months.” Brianna turned to Roger. “Had two doctors on stage disguised as roadies. There was an ambulance too in case I got into labour.”

“The boy wouldn’t stop moving,” Roger added. “it was risky for her to perform that day and I was reluctant she played.”

Gwen nodded. There was a little scene in the script between Roger and Brianna right before getting into the stage. Roger asked her if she was okay and Brianna only silenced him with a kiss and made it to the stage, behind Freddie.

“Did it all go well at the end?” Ben asked, curious.

Brianna nodded. “Rufus was born two months later.”

“She got into labour while we were recording a song.” Roger remembered. “She finished playing her part and said her water was broken.” The drummer looked at his wife. “We were all nuts and you were so calm.”

Brianna nodded. “Hopefully you won’t have to film all that.”

Brianna and Roger told them about the many versions the film had. They had been involved in the project for almost ten years and the original idea some script writers and directors had in mind was a film focused solely on Freddie and the life he led behind the scenarios and the cameras.

“I guess we were never interested,” Brianna admitted. “But I told Rog that we’d better get involved and have a say on it or they’d show the Freddie we didn’t… they wanted to show Freddie’s sexuality and illness. And we didn’t want that,” Gwen noticed the guitarist looked away, possibly holding back tears. “Yes, he was gay and yes, he had AIDS. But he was more than that.”

“He was an artist.” Roger added. “He was a genius. That’s what we want people to remember him as. Not as some sort of… dunno, there was this actor that wanted to add orgies and whatnot to the script.”

“There were more scenes that focused on us,” Brianna revealed. “the original script that was presented to us also covered the divorce from my first husband and the…well, the unwanted coverage my relationship with Rog had at the beginning…”

Roger nodded. “We wanted the film to focus on Freddie. There’ll be a kiss or two – I insisted on that.” He added with a smile, which made Brianna roll her eyes.

“Yeah, um, we’re almost always together in all our scenes.”

Gwen soon felt Roger’s intense blue eyes on her and felt herself turning red. She felt as if the legendary drummer knew something about her that she didn’t know herself.

Yet.

“Would you like to see our practice room?” Brianna asked them, placing the used cups into a tray. “There are some things we’d like to show you, folks.”

Gwen and Ben immediately nodded, feeling as if they were two little kids about to go to the biggest candy store in the world.

And it was like it.

“These are the original drums I used when we recorded Bohemian Rhapsody,” Roger said, handing Ben a pair of sticks. “Wanna give it a try?”

Ben was speechless.

“He doesn’t even allow Rufus to get near those, so I’d take the chance if I was you,” Brianna said with a smile, sensing Ben’s shyness. “Would you like to play with this one, dear?”

Gwen didn’t know what to say. There was Brianna May-Taylor standing right in front of her, offering her own and original – the one and only Red Special – the legendary guitar built by Brianna herself and her father Harold May, used to create the most iconic riffs in the history of rock and she was given the chance to play?

“I don’t… I don’t wanna break it. This is…”

Roger patted her back softly. “Rufus’ not only an excellent drummer but also a guitarist and she has never let him use it,” the drummer smiled. “You’d better take the chance, young lady.”

“Are you sure about this?” Gwen asked once the strap was secure and the Red Special in her arms. She felt the strings and god, she was dying to play with it.

“C´mon, Gwen. Let’s play BoRhap.”

They weren’t even wearing costume or their wigs, but Brianna could have sworn she saw herself and Roger there the moment Gwen turned to Ben, both shared a smile, and then they began playing.

Maybe Roger was right. It was time to do this. Let themselves and other people tell the world, the old and the new generations, about Freddie and about Queen.

And Roger was also right when he said Gwendolyn Lee and Ben Hardy were perfect. The chemistry between them was undeniable. The girl could play very well and the blond was definitely Roger behind those drums. Maybe, physically speaking he didn’t look exactly like Roger, but he had the energy and something else Brianna couldn’t pin down just yet.

And Bohemian Rhapsody they played. Gwen played Brianna’s most famous riff, while Ben followed in the drums.

“I still need to improve several things.“

Brianna placed an arm on Gwen’s shoulder. “You’re perfect, Gwen.”

Behind those legendary drums, Ben watched the exchange in silence, while admiring the effort Gwen had put in learning not only how to be Brianna May-Taylor, but also in learning how to play the guitar as well as her.

And it was while his eyes were on Gwen, his co-star and the woman he believed was the most beautiful in the world, that Roger Taylor’s eyes were on him.

Roger smiled to himself and decided to give Ben some tips and a drumming lesson.

...

They didn’t realise they had spent some hours playing and discussing their instruments until one of the ladies that helped them in the house told them dinner was ready.

Both Gwen and Ben weren’t surprised when they were served vegetarian food and bread baked by Brianna herself. Apart from the music, Brianna was well-know for being an activist against animal cruelty and it included not eating meat.

Nothing regarding the film was discussed on the table. They talked politics, Brianna and Roger were quite interested in knowing about Gwen and Ben's careers and why they decided to become actors. Roger said he couldn’t act even if his life depended on it and Brianna laughed at the comment, and actually confirmed he sometimes had to have a drink or two before filming a video.

“I was drunk when we filmed that video for _Who Wants to Live Forever_ , I admit it.”

“That’s true,” Brianna nodded. “At least we didn’t need to repeat his scenes.”

After dinner Roger took Ben out to the garden and soon the blond understood why. “You don’t smoke?”

“Used to.” Roger sat across him. “Quit when Bri’s dad died and she was pregnant with Tigerlily.”

“Oh.”

“Why don’t you tell Gwen you like her?”

The question, completely unexpected, took Ben by surprise. And so much so that the blond started coughing so hard Roger almost went back inside to get him some water.

“ _How_ – I don’t like her.”

“You do,” Roger winked at him. “what is it with you young people, you don’t tell girls you like ‘em?”

It felt like the first time they met. Ben was extremely nervous and had been ever since knowing Roger Taylor was visiting the studio where they rehearsed. That morning he could barely keep his breakfast down, felt sick the whole day and smoked non-stop until he saw the legend cross the door and there was Roger Fucking Taylor carrying two drumming sticks and Ben felt his heart pounding hard within his ribcage.

He knew he was blushing for sure.

“I guess I like her.”

“And why don’t you talk to her? She got a boyfriend or something?”

“I think she’s seeing Joe.”

“John?”

“Joe – well, yes, the Joe who plays John Deacon.”

Roger smiled. “When Deacy joined Queen I thought he and Bri were shagging.”

Ben didn’t know what to say to that. He had watched tons of interviews, looked at pictures and he could have never pictured Brianna May and John Deacon together.

“I’ve seen the way she sees you.”

“Even if she’s not with Joe… I don’t want to fuck up the dynamics, all right? What if we don’t work? We still have months of filming and then the premieres…”

“You won’t fuck anything up, son.”

“It’s gonna be weird.”

“Take a leap of faith.” Roger concluded. “Fortune favours the bold.”

“Is that what you did… when you started dating Brianna?”

“Well, you must have read she was married back then,” Roger began. “I was mad about her. All I could think of was Brianna and that body.”

Ben laughed a little.

“It happened. Maybe it wasn’t the best way to begin a relationship, yes. But it didn’t fuck up the band. We took a leap of faith. And here we are forty years later.”

Ben said nothing for a moment. Maybe Roger was right. Maybe if he talked to Gwen they could go out on a date, get to know each other more than just knowing what was her favourite Queen song. Or maybe she could say no, but that’d be okay, he guessed. He had asked out girls and he had got no for an answer.

“How many children have you got, six?”

“Is it five?” Roger frowned. “No, wait. Six. Yeah. Six.”

Ben laughed.

…

“We took these right before our presentation,” Brianna handed the pictures to Gwen and looked at the actress observing every detail. “here’s Rog with Rory and Emily. And this is me with Jimmy.”

Gwen smiled as her eyes scanned the pictures. There was one where both Brianna and Roger were together with their three kids. Brianna was visibly pregnant and she was holding her Red Special.

“How… How did you do it? I mean… I’ve watched Live Aid on YouTube… countless times and it still amazes me to see you playing. You know, after so long and you were heavily pregnant.”

Brianna nodded. “There were risks, but I’d do it again.”

“I won’t let you down,” Gwen said, her blue eyes on Brianna, her hands still holding those pictures very few people had ever seen. “I’ll never be able to become the guitar genius you are, but I promise I’ll make my best.”

Brianna handed Gwen more pictures. This time, they were pictures of her wedding to Roger. “I know you won’t. You’re a very talented actress and we’re lucky to have you. And Ben.”

When the guitarist mentioned his name, Gwen busied herself with the new bunch of pictures she was given.

Another thing she didn’t want to fail at was in getting the connection Brianna and Roger had on and off stage. After reading the script and those lines she was to exchange with Ben, she ventured into YouTube and found amazing joint interviews. While all of them showed a very professional Brianna and Roger discussing music only – and not answering questions regarding their personal lives – it was clear the chemistry that existed – and still existed – between them.

“You and Roger share an incredible love story.”

The guitarist smiled. “We’ve had our moments, mind you. You must have read about Debbie.”

Gwen didn’t know whether to nod or play stupid. Of course she had read about the affair Roger had with model Debbie Leng back in the early eighties. It seemed a territory that saddened Brianna. Gwen had also read that later on the affair, plus Freddie’s illness and Harold May’s death almost made Brianna commit suicide – or at least contemplate the idea, as it was revealed by the guitarist herself during an interview.

“I’ve never seen myself as a pretty woman. Was bullied as a child for being too tall, too skinny,” Gwen listened in silence. “You know, before my husband, I was in a relationship with Smile’s singer. Tim Staffell.” Brianna said nothing for a moment. She looked down at the pictures of her children. “He was abusive. Made me believe no one would ever like me the way I was.” The guitarist paused and decided to open her heart to the actress that was going to play her. “He attacked me one night. Left me with a broken nose and a cut. Roger took me to the hospital and spent a few days there with me. I spent many years hating the woman I was, even when I was with Chris. He was supportive of my career and the band. He loved me for who I was… he was such a loving and caring person.”

Gwen, who had been following Brianna’s tale in silence couldn’t help but wonder how come Brianna, the woman who was seen as the strongest, who campaigned for animal rights, who took to social media to defend many causes and used her fame to do so many good things for so many people could have one day be treated that way.

"It was Roger who helped me to love myself. Then he had that affair and I… I lost a child. For months I contemplated killing myself. Spent years and years pretending I was strong. For my kids and for Freddie. But I guess his death and my dad’s was my limit.” Brianna smiled to the young Welsh actress. “None of these will be featured. But I believe you needed to know. You’ll have to play a strong woman, but inside I was just like any other, with insecurities and broken, somewhat.”

“I’m sorry, Brianna.”

The guitarist smiled a bit. “It’s okay.”

“If you could change anything about your life,” Gwen began, watching Brianna putting the photographs back into a box. “what would it be?”

“Nothing. Everything that happened, good and bad, made me who I am today. Would you change anything about yours?”

“I wish I was a bit shorter,” Gwen joked. “it intimidates men sometimes.”

Brianna shook her head.

“Real men don’t get intimidated by tall women.” Roger said, sitting across Gwen and next to Brianna. “Isn’t that so, Ben?”

“I was telling Brianna I wish I was shorter.” Gwen explained the blond.

Ben took the pictures that were offered to him as he sat down next to Gwen. “Don’t be silly, Gwen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it or hate it? Should I continue?


End file.
